Blue Jeans
by Kapriiwhoosh
Summary: Un rebelde sin causa que recorre las calles, tomando y no dando mucho a cambio. El de la sonrisa suficiente y la mirada seductora, que te conquista con sus ojos y luego, con su boca. Que desafía al peligro y vuelve a ti, como el amante fugitivo que retratan las películas. —Promete que volverás a esta habitación, a esta cama, cada día. O noche. Promete que no vas a olvidarme./Ooc-TH


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es mía y está totalmente inspirada en _Blue Jeans_ de Lana del Rey.

Vee, espero la sorpresa te guste.

_._

_._

_._

_Y sé que el amor es cruel..._

.

_._

_._

El aire está cargado de calidez, inundado de respiraciones erráticas, gemidos entrecortados y olor a sexo.

Sus manos sostienen mis caderas, se trasladan hacia mis muslos y vuelven a acercar el centro de mi cuerpo hacia él. Al golpe de su pelvis, lento, delicioso y tortuoso.  
Haciendo que mis piernas se separen un poco más y lo reciban sin resistencia.

A ratos, parece no poder decidir que tocar, de qué afirmarse y sostenerme. Casi como si temiera verme desaparecer entre sus dedos. Pero, a la vez, conoce cada pequeño punto que me nubla el cerebro, cada lugar que ama. Y los utiliza perfectamente.

Mis manos se aferran a lo que está al alcance. A la tela blanca de las sábanas bajo mi espalda, aprisionada entre mis dedos y cálida tras una noche larga en que, las pausas, sólo consistieron en observarnos. Frente a frente, sobre nuestros costados.

Sus manos dejan de sostenerme y se alza sobre mí, imponiéndose y ofreciéndome una y otra vez lo más íntimo y delicioso de la unión humana. Los músculos de sus antebrazos se encuentran rígidos por la resistencia ofrecida…afirmando el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre el mío y sus manos, una a cada lado de mis hombros.  
Es un intercambio, una participación desinteresada pero también egoísta en la que ambos empujamos, retraemos y volvemos a entregar. Es fuerza, delicadeza y, al mismo tiempo, tanto calor que siento que comienzo a derretirme desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

Y está tomando su tiempo, saboreando cada uno de sus movimientos lentos y prolongados; disfrutando mientras vuelve a sostener mis caderas entre sus dedos delgados y largos.

Pero, poco a poco, empieza a hacerse claro ante mis ojos. La expresión de su rostro lo dice. Sus cejas fruncidas y pupilas claras que buscan algo. Mejillas un tanto arreboladas y aquella boca entreabierta que, exhalando aire con rapidez, no hace más que pedir lo que ambos queremos. Demandar, con el aumento de su velocidad y la presión un tanto dolorosa que los dedos de su mano derecha vuelven a ejercer en la piel de uno de mis glúteos. Abriendo con delicadeza mí intimidad un poco más a él.

El placer se está haciendo insoportable. Y la espera por alcanzar el momento más alto, aunque completamente exquisita, demasiado tardía.

Todo su torso se inclina sobre el mío, la determinación y desesperación bañándole el rostro. Ahora, está aún más cerca que antes, tanto que su aliento tibio entra hasta rozar mi lengua. Con sus ojos ahí, frente a frente, ya no sólo somos cuerpos unidos. Si no que también somos labios sobre labios, abiertos, exhalando aire contra aire, susurros sobre susurros. Rozando la piel delicada de nuestras bocas y la suave carne de nuestras lenguas, calurosas, húmedas y desesperadas.

—Abre…—gime, con voz ronca, luego de un beso, y sin apartar su mirada lánguida de la mía, descansando la palma de una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.  
Obedezco, separando mis labios y, luego, cerrándolos al sentir al instante como la yema de su pulgar se humedece con mi saliva. Mis párpados pesados revolotean con rapidez al sentir un empuje más fuerte, mis pupilas pidiendo descanso y simplemente, dejarme ir.

Caer en el más placentero de los abismos.

Pero quiero observar. Memorizar cada trazo de su rostro y sobretodo, el recorrido que aquel mismo dedo humedecido por mí en el borde de mi cuerpo. La separación entre mis senos, la curva de mi cintura, mi abdomen y por fin, llegar al lugar entre mis piernas.

Entonces, sé que puedo entregarme. Cerrando mis párpados, siento como termina conmigo. Presionando, haciendo pequeñas circunferencias con la yema de su dedo y volviendo a presionar con la misma insistencia que sus caderas mantienen contra las mías.

Una, dos, tres veces hasta que mis tobillos se doblan, mis muslos aprisionan los suyos y, arqueando mi espalda sólo puedo exclamar en un quejido sin aire.

—Edward…

Y entre un pestañeo y otro, puedo ver como sus párpados se presionaban con fuerza, cediendo. Como su boca se abre y deja escapar un gemido ronco y largo, cuando en dos empujes más de su pelvis… Todo su cuerpo se funde con el mío.

Como uno solo.

. . .

—¿Cuál es esa obsesión que tienes con mi espalda?

Acurrucada a un costado de su cuerpo, con mi brazo derecho anclado sobre su cintura, es el lugar en el que me encuentro al igual que cada noche. Su voz ronca, algo adormecida, quiebra el silencio en el que estaba sumergida la habitación que sólo tenía por música nuestras respiraciones y el ruido lejano de la ciudad en el exterior.

Apoyo mi mentón sobre su omóplato y sigo estudiando el espécimen exquisito que tengo frente. Con su rostro en mi dirección y sus ojos cerrados. El largo de su columna, la estrechez de su cintura y la curva donde nace la parte inferior de su cuerpo; ahora cubierta por la sábana.

Adoro recorrer con las puntas de mis dedos cada trazo de los tatuajes que adornan la piel pálida de su espalda. Maravillarme con el calor que sube desde su cuerpo hacia al mío en un toque tan sencillo como éste. Delinear cada línea oscura que compone las formas intrincadas y hermosas del arte sobre su piel.

Mis ojos recaen en aquel tallo de rosa de color negro y verde, que nace desde su cintura y llega a su hombro. Levanto mi mentón y dejo un pequeño beso sobre éste.

—Simplemente me fascina —respondo en un susurro, volviendo a besar el mismo lugar y apoyando mi mejilla sobre él. Cierro los ojos y me dedico a sentir como su espalda sube y baja con cada una de sus respiraciones. Me derrito ante el tacto de sus labios sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza, de su aliento cálido cuando suelta un suspiro.

Lo aprisiono un poco más contra mí, apretando mi brazo contra la parte baja de su espalda y casi encajando las puntas de mis dedos en el costado de su cintura.

Si pudiese fundirnos en esta misma posición, lo haría. Incluso si quedáramos como una estatua de mármol, en una imagen congelada para el mundo. Tal como aquellas obras que exhiben en los museos y de las cuáles la gente admira el realismo de su construcción.

Sí. Cedería el placer de respirar si sólo pudiera mantenerlo aquí, para siempre.

De esta manera, por la mañana, él seguiría aquí conmigo.

.

.

—_¿Y él, quién es?_

—_¿Él? _—_Alice soltó una risa corta_ —._ Él es problemas, amiga. Así que te aconsejo que apartes tus ojos de su humanidad si quieres conservar la cordura. Y, por supuesto, los calzones en su sitio._

_Volvió a beber del vaso en una de sus manos, mientras seguía enumerando el por qué no debía acercarme a Masen –que era como se llamaba el sujeto en cuestión.  
Yo, por mi parte, había dejado de oírla apenas el apellido había salido de sus labios._

_Masen era…distinto._

_Había algo en su cuerpo largo y hombros anchos; en su rostro impecable incluso bajo esa barba corta de tres días. En aquellos ojos claros, cuyo color no podía captar a esta distancia, que brillaban en medio de su rostro de ángulos rectos e imponentes. Y por supuesto, en su cabello sin peinar, cuyos mechones cortos y rebeldes se levantaban sobre su cabeza y caían sobre de su frente y sus orejas._

_Era casi como un perfecto prototipo reencarnado de James Dean, o me lo recordó a él de inmediato, con su paso lento cuando había entrado al lugar. Con los jeans azules, algo ajustados y rasgados que cubrían sus piernas; los bototos negros que calzaban sus pies y la camiseta blanca que vestía su torso._  
_En su postura un poco encorvada, relajada al fumar, apoyado contra uno de los muros. En la expresión de su rostro, ausente mientras el resto de las personas a su alrededor reían y se movían al ritmo de la música. En la media sonrisa que le había ofrecido a una pelirroja que se movía sensualmente frente a él; con esa expresión que le decía "sí, continúa moviéndote para mí mientras observo desde mi lugar y no levanto un dedo para tocarte."_

_Y entonces, apartó sus ojos de la mujer y recorriendo la sala, llegó a los míos._

_El aire pareció atorarse en mi garganta un segundo…Un segundo en que su mirada permaneció ahí y una de sus cejas se alzó, desafiante._

_Aparté mi vista, bebiendo un buen sorbo de bebida. No me había percatado del abandono de Alice, cuyo cuerpo menudo se encontraba aprisionado contra una puerta un poco más allá, por el de un rubio alto…mucho más alto que ella._

_—Parece que tu amiga te dejó por Whitlock._

_Su voz era ronca, algo rasposa y sin embargo, conservando un tono sedoso al término de la frase._

_La cercanía de su cuerpo me había dejado acorralada contra el muro a mi espalda._  
_Era hermoso. Oscuro en la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron con lentitud y sin disimulo mi rostro, mi clavícula y un poco más abajo. Pero su cabello era claro y sus pupilas eran verdes… Eran el agua de los mares del caribe capturada y vertida en ellos._

_Reí. ¿De dónde había salido mi lado poético?_

—_¿El rubio es tu amigo?_

—_Podría decirse que sí _—_asintió, moviendo sus ojos entre los míos y mi boca._

—_Tú abandonaste a la chica…_ —_levanté mi mentón, no queriendo demostrar lo mucho que me afectaba su presencia. Y fallando en el intento._

—_No. Solamente vi algo mucho más interesante _—_una media sonrisa curvó su boca._

_Sonreí de vuelta. Cediendo… sólo un poco._

_Y desde ese momento estuve completamente perdida._

_._

_._

El movimiento de la cama hace que entreabra mis ojos. Los enfoco en la ventana, ubicada unos metros más allá. La noche sigue presente.

—¿Qué hora es? —exhalo con voz rasposa, observando ahora los músculos de su espalda moverse mientras termina de vestirse. Y desaparecer bajo una camiseta oscura.

Gira el rostro unos centímetros, dejándome ver su perfil.

—Alrededor de las cinco.

Abrazando la almohada, entierro mi nariz en la tela aún tibia por su calor, absorbiendo éste y el aroma que había dejado su cuerpo en ella.

—¿Te llamó? —asiente una vez, poniéndose de pie. En tres pasos, está a los pies de la cama, recogiendo el resto de su ropa.

La pregunta pica por salir de mis labios. Sin embargo, a estas alturas ya se había hecho repetitiva y completamente inútil.

—Edward, ¿no puedes esta vez…quizás…?

Completamente vestido, con un sweater negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, finalmente, se da la vuelta.

—Bella, no… —levanta el rostro, sus ojos claros entrecerrados y los labios apretados. La expresión de remordimiento y preocupación había quedado atrás hace mucho… Pero esta vez debió ver algo en los míos. La desesperación por mantenerlo cerca, aunque fuese esta la única excepción. Suspira, acercándose y apoyando una de sus manos contra el cabecero, hasta quedar sobre mí—. Solamente cierra tus ojos y cuando despiertes, estaré de vuelta, ¿ok?

—No quiero dormir –susurro, sintiendo que mi voz se quiebra —. No quiero hacerlo si no vas a estar aquí. Sueño que te pierdo… —susurro, elevando mi torso hasta apoyada sobre una de mis manos.

—Bella…

—No. Jamás te he pedido nada o he hecho algo para impedir que te vayas cada noche.

—Y eres un ángel, ¿sí? Me has acompañado hasta ahora, siempre ahí, en las sombras. Siempre dispuesta y totalmente mía —murmura, acariciando mi mentón con las puntas de sus dedos —. No lo hagas más difícil… Por favor, no empieces justo en éste preciso momento con… intentos de meterme culpa.

—Lo único que intento es mantenerte conmigo un poco más. Sé que cualquiera día de estos simplemente no vas a volver —mi voz termina por quebrarse y siento las lágrimas ahí, tentando el borde de mis ojos, pidiendo caer.

Me observa en silencio.

—Esto es ridículo, Edward. No es lo que pedí, nunca fue lo que quise. Quiero que la vida sea más simple. Que, de alguna forma, sea como antes. Simple. ¿Puedes hacerlo, por mí?

No responde.

Cierro los ojos, dejando las gotas ser libres. Y estas caen por mis mejillas de inmediato, al igual que mi torso sobre la cama.

Un beso largo sobre mi frente, y segundos más tarde sus pasos alejándose y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, indican que se ha marchado.

Y antes de salir, susurra un 'te amo.'

.

.

—_Así que es cierto._

_Elevé una de mis cejas y bebí un sorbo de ron. Creía saber a qué se refería, pero opté por ignorarla. Quizás se iría en busca de entretención a otro lado._

_Pero tratándose de la perra que era Rosalie, no me dejaría en paz._

_—Estás con Masen… —siguió, acercándose un poco más hasta quedar frente a mí, apoyando su espalda contra el muro —. Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan jugueteando? No lo había visto por aquí hace al menos unas dos o tres semanas._

_El tiempo que llevábamos juntos._

_Comencé a sentir que lo que saliera de su boca, no sería agradable._

_—¿Y a ti, por qué te importa?_

_Soltó una risa._

_—O no, no me importa en lo absoluto. Digamos que…es curioso._

_Fruncí el ceño._

_—Ustedes son tan distintos…Aunque, creo que puedo ver el origen de su interés —. Recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada una vez y terminó en mi rostro —. Eres…bonita. Tienes esa mezcla entre putita y niña buena que vuelve locos a los hombres._

_—Cierra la boca._

_—Por favor, tómalo como un cumplido —. Bebió todo el contenido en un sorbo, hasta secar el vaso entre sus dedos —. Pero, aunque sí tienes lo tuyo, sigue pareciéndome curioso que haya durado tanto tiempo…en un mismo lugar._

_—¿Y por qué mierda habría de ser curioso? No soy menos mujer que tú._

_Me observa con la burla saltándole en los ojos._

_—Verás. Conozco a Masen hace mucho más tiempo que tú —sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior por un momento —. Lo conozco mucho antes de que llegaras tras las faldas de Alice, buscando ser la niña mala._

_—No sabes de qué hablas_

_Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír._

_—Sé. Y también tú lo sabes, pero ese no es el punto. Verás, niña… —inclinó su rostro hacia el mío, exhalando las palabras en medio de olor a alcohol —. Él no es tuyo. Masen es del tipo indomable, sin un lugar fijo por mucho tiempo. Y, sobretodo, sin ataduras. Me atrevería a decir que… —rió, sacudiendo su cabeza —.Jamás lo ha sido. No es de nadie._

_Se alejó un poco, y esta vez mi mirada siguió la suya hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Whitlock y los demás, incluyendo a Edward, se encontraban sentados en torno a una mesa jugando póker._

_Y de pie tras él, una rubia envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo._

_—Él no cambiará, por ti o por nadie. No es tuyo y jamás lo será en realidad. ¿Sabes por qué? –volvió a susurrar contra mi oído, mientras mis ojos no se despegaban de él —. Masen es de todas._

_._

_._

Finalmente, las lágrimas habían dado paso al cansancio y cierro mis ojos para dormir.

Debieron pasar unas cuatro o cinco horas, cuando despierto con las sábanas enredadas en mis piernas y el frío colgando de mi piel desnuda.

La respiración me agita el pecho y el corazón me duele, saltando con rapidez contra mis costillas.

_Fue un sueño -_pienso. _Fue un simple sueño…un sueño horrible, pero estúpido._ _No es real._

Sin embargo, la sensación de miedo no se va. Ni cuando cierro mis ojos, intentando pensar en otras cosas; o tampoco al inhalar y exhalar con lentitud, calmando el pulso errático que hincha mis venas al paso de cada segundo.

Tras varios minutos, sigo sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero, observando la ventana. Las cortinas entreabiertas dejan pasar la poca luz que ofrece el día nublado.

Siento la piel helada, tanto que mis dedos casi duelen al intentar moverlos. Y el rastro del llanto sobre mis mejillas había dejado también la piel alrededor de mis ojos endurecida y pequeños surcos tiesos que llegaban a mi mentón.

Por un momento, me siento como en estado catatónico; como la observadora de la vida de alguien más. Y durante ese momento, casi puedo ver una imagen de mí misma.  
La palidez de mi rostro apareciendo en medio de la semioscuridad de la habitación. Con la mirada ausente y completamente resignada.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera tan…agonizante? Sólo había sido un sueño. El producto de las preocupaciones en las que dejé a mi cerebro divagar éste último tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo, esta noche no había sido la primera vez. Debería estar acostumbrada a la ausencia de Edward, a su abandono casi cada noche. Porque, finalmente, lo había aceptado hace mucho.

.

.

—_Tienes que hacerlo–dijo Alice_—._ Si quieres estar con él y mantenerlo por un tiempo, debes hacerlo. No queda otra opción que aceptarlo. ¿Tienes eso claro, verdad? _—_me observó directamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y las cejas alzadas hasta casi tocarle la coronilla._

_Asentí. Incluso cuando en mi estómago comenzaba a formarse un nudo enorme y mis pies me decían que saliera corriendo mientras hubiese tiempo._

_Iba a sufrir. De alguna manera lo tenía claro…casi tanto como el hecho de que no podía alejarme de él. No después de haber conocido tanto, de que la piel se me encendiera y los sentidos se me nublaran con su toque._

_Porque, a mis veinte años, jamás me había sentido de esta forma._

_Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirarse en el espejo y acomodar su cabello._

_—Es la vida que estás eligiendo, yo solamente cumplo con advertirte. Supongo que no he sido la mejor de las amigas al aceptar que te vinieras conmigo, porque, seamos sinceras: esta vida es algo así como una mierda — hizo un chasquido con la lengua. —Claro, una vez comienzas a encontrar el gusto, tiene cosas…digamos, buenas. Pero, no está hecha para todos._

_Estudié mis uñas, el esmalte rojo brillando en ellas. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la cama. Estudié mi rostro, el delineado negro de mis ojos y mis pestañas mucho más alargadas y espesas. Mis labios rojos, que empalidecían aún más la piel de mi cara._

_Fui bajando, hasta la camiseta blanca y ajustada que envolvía mi torso y elevaba mis senos. Y los pantaloncitos de jean azul, cuyo largo abrazaba mi trasero con la distancia justa para taparlo._

_Por último, llegué a las Converse rojas que cubrían mis pies. Quizás, el accesorio más inocente en un look que definitivamente no lo era._

_Yo había dejado de serlo hace tanto._

_—Personalmente, mi querida Bella, sé en que me involucré cuando comencé a salir con Jasper. Lo supe desde el minuto en que puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura —sacudió su cabello un par de veces, desordenándolo. Inclinó su torso hacia adelante, observándome y sonriendo suavemente —. Y tú, ¿lo sabes?_

_._

_._

Por supuesto, no sabes nada sobre el mundo hasta que realmente vives en él.

La ilusión fueron aquellos primeros meses, en que lo veía como a eso prohibido de lo que habla tu madre cuando eres pequeña. El sujeto oscuro, enigmático y misterioso. El rebelde sin causa que recorre las calles, tomando y no dando mucho a cambio. El de la sonrisa suficiente y la mirada seductora, que te conquista con sus ojos y luego, con su boca. Aquel que desafía al peligro y vuelve a ti, como el amante fugitivo que retratan las películas.

El que no te promete el mundo, pero con cada una de sus caricias te hace decidir que no importa quedar con el corazón roto, mientras lo tengas a él.

Pero yo, sí lo hice. Le prometí esperar, aun cuando la verdad saliendo de su boca muchas veces no acompañara a la realidad que nos rodeaba.  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba y seguiría. Y si algo había en mí tan fuerte como mis sentimientos eran mis palabras.

.

.

—_Hasta el fin, no importa que suceda. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? _—_susurró contra mis labios. Su voz ronca se oía más suave que de costumbre en medio del silencio y la luz leve de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche._

—_Soy una chica de palabra, Masen_ —_respondí, mirándolo directamente a los ojos si es que de esta forma comprendía la veracidad de mis palabras_ —. _Tú acabas de decir que soy la única…_

—_Lo eres _—_exclamó con firmeza, sin alejarse un centímetro de mí pero acercándome un poco más hacia su torso. Nuestras pieles desnudas se rozaban con cada respiración que dábamos_ —. _Has sido la única desde que puse mis ojos sobre ti aquella noche…_

_Sonreí._

—_Tuve que creerlo al tener que soportarte día tras día afuera de la casa de Alice._

—_Esa noche te habías ido sin decir nada y no supe por qué, hasta que Rosalie me lo contó todo._

—_¿Ella te lo contó? No sé por qué pensé que prácticamente la habías amenazado para que te dijera por qué me había marchado._

—_Tenía que hacerlo…_ —_alcé mis cejas_ —. _Quiero decir, no la amenacé. Solamente… Demonios. El asunto es que no abrías la puerta, no querías verme y cuando finalmente pude verte, te limitaste a decirme que esto –señaló entre nosotros_ —, _no era correcto. Que al parecer no eras suficiente y que me fuera al carajo. Por supuesto que tenía que saber qué había pasado contigo. Sé que no soy el mejor partido, pero no había hecho nada para dañarte._

_—Nada que supieras —__recalqué, recordando las palabras de Rosalie y luego las suyas, al contarme que jamás había sido un santo. Y no es que lo creyera, pero esa noche los celos me habían carcomido la conciencia de una manera horrenda e infantil._

—_Pero aquí estamos, ¿no?_

_Cerró los ojos, juntando nuestras frentes. Sus dedos trazaban círculos sobre la piel de mi cintura._

—_Sí. Y c__reo que me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, muñeca _—s_usurró, haciendo que su nariz acariciara la mía _—. _A veces pienso que realmente era mucho mejor que te alejaras. Porque sé que esto no es para ti, que tengo tantos planes por conseguir algo mejor y tú no tendrás la paciencia para estar esperando por mí. Créeme que si así fuera, si decidieras dejarme, dolería como la mierda, pero lo entendería._

—_¿Planeas un golpe de estado o algo parecido?_ —_bromeé. Soltó una risa seca._

—_No estás muy lejos de la verdad…_

—_Masen…_ —_me removí entre sus brazos, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte._

—_Es la verdad y si quieres estar conmigo, debes conocerla, aunque sea a medias._

_Cerré mis ojos, apretando mis párpados y contando hasta diez. Al abrirlos, el seguía observándome. Y el hermoso color de sus pupilas, la claridad en ellas y la suavidad que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, reafirmó mi decisión._

—_Lo sé._ — _Sólo tengo miedo de perderte -añadí en mi mente._

_Me dio una sonrisa torcida._

—_Eres hermosa. Y única. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma…como si por fin estuviera completo._

_Tragué, buscando pasar el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta. Después de todo, éramos más parecidos de lo que pensábamos._

—_Finalmente, siempre he estado sólo. Y antes de que digas algo, ni un montón de mujeres o amigos hacen la diferencia._

—_Pero ahora me tienes _—_exclamé, subiendo mis manos por su torso hasta llegar a su rostro y tomarlo entre ellas._

—_Ahora te tengo…_

—_Y no pienso irme, no importa que pase…_

—_Eres demasiado buena para ser real._

—_Y tú un estúpido que cree que puede vencer al mundo o algo parecido._

_Volvió a reír._

—_Tengo casi veinticinco años, Bella. Sé que no puedo vencerlo, pero también sé que puedo sacar el mejor provecho de él. Y tú y yo tendremos la mejor vida, voy a asegurarme de eso._

—_¿Sabes cuál sería la mejor vida que podrías darme?_

—_Dime y te daré lo que sea._

—_Que me prometas que volverás a esta habitación, a esta cama, cada día. O noche. No importa cuando o cómo, pero dime que lo harás. Promete que nunca vas a olvidarme, no importa que suceda._

_Me observó en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar mi cintura con sus dedos._

—_Lo prometo.  
_

_._

_._

Luego de algunos minutos más de revolcarme en lo miserable que me sentía, me levanto de la cama. Estaba siendo ridícula. No podía creer que prácticamente estuviera enlutando a Edward, cuando él volvería en tan sólo horas.

Porque tenía que ser así, él lo había prometido y hasta ahora, siempre había cumplido aquella promesa. Una pesadilla o un montón de sentimientos confusos en mi interior no harían la diferencia.

Bajo una ducha caliente, los hago a un lado. Decido enfocar mis energías en cosas productivas, como apurarme e ir a trabajar. Hago un gesto de asco al pensar en el agujero al que llamo restaurante y en el que me gano la mitad de la vida.

Y me doy un golpe mental al darme cuenta de que, además de dramática, estoy siendo malagradecida. Después de todo, el local de comida rápida era un lugar honrado y el señor Weber un jefe decente, que al menos ya había controlado sus miradas lascivas.

Ahí, bajo ese techo y paredes atestadas de gente, pasaron las horas, mis pies dolieron después de caminar de un lado a otro atendiendo mesas y mi pecho comenzó a impacientarse ante la expectación de volver a casa.

.

.

—_Regresaré pronto, en sólo cosa de horas._

_Lo observé apoyada contra el mesón. Me quité el delantal, dejándolo colgado tras puerta que daba hacia la cocina, como era la costumbre del local._

—_Nunca es cosa de horas… Sé que cuando dices eso, en realidad pueden pasar días._

—_Es el riesgo. _

—_No es el único..._ —_susurré_ —_…pero, bueno._

_Me encogí de hombros. Por ahora lo único que quería era atraparlo y aprovechar las horas que me quedaban con él._

—_Dices que saldrás el domingo y volverás el lunes. Voy a tomar esas palabras, Masen _—_apunté en su dirección_ —._ Voy a hacerlas una bolita y meterlas aquí…_ —_me indiqué la sien_ —._Y si no cumples todo lo que estás diciendo, rodarán cabezas. En primer lugar, la de Jasper._

—_Sólo porque él está a cargo?_

—_No, también porque sé que él fue el de la idea absurda de convertirlos en unos gánsteres de mala muerte _—. _P__or supuesto, estaban muy lejos de ser unos aprendices. Pero prefería mil veces ignorar, de alguna manera, la realidad del peligro al que estaban expuestos. Lo había aprendido luego de dos años. Al fin y al cabo, así lo había conocido y su vida ya había cambiado lo suficiente conmigo en ella._

—_Cariño, me ofendes _—. _P__uso una mano sobre su corazón y estiró la otra hacia mí_—. _Ven aquí y déjame tocarte._

_Entre sus brazos y con mis labios rozando los suyos, me dejé llevar._

—_¿Sabes cuanto he cambiado, por tu culpa? Antes me habría marchado sin importar quien estuviera esperando en mi cama._

—_Lo dices como si fuera malo._

—_En cierta forma, lo es…_ —_sonrió_. —_Me has hecho un pobre diablo, dependiente de ti…pero vales todo y totalmente la pena._

_Terminamos la noche bailando, con la mente y los sentidos volando más allá de las estrellas. Y más tarde, entre las sábanas de aquella cama que había refugiado tantas de nuestras noches._

_Al otro día él se marcharía. Y yo, aprovecharía cada segundo que me quedara._

.

.

Sé que algo no anda bien al ver que el departamento está a oscuras. Me quito los zapatos y los dejo caer a un lado del sillón.

La habitación está vacía y no hay rastros de que él hubiese estado en ella.

Pero tengo que esperar. Siempre es la única manera de pasar el tiempo hasta que él entre por aquella puerta.

Me siento sobre el sofá. Y así, pasan los minutos. Una, dos, tres y cuatro horas. Mis labios duelen tras haberlos mordido con insistencia y mis ojos están irritados luego de permanecer fijos en el reloj durante tanto tiempo.

—Al demonio.

Tomo mi chaqueta, me calzo los zapatos nuevamente y salgo por la puerta cuando son más de las doce de la noche. Ya es martes.

Alice me mira con cansancio al verme entrar en su casa. Sin embargo, su rostro sin maquillar refleja algo más que horas sin dormir. Su cabello corto es un caos sobre su cabeza, su camiseta y ropa interior están arrugadas y salpicadas por pequeñas manchas rojas.

Me observa en silencio y con un gesto de su cabeza, indica la cocina.

Mis pies no pueden llevarme más rápido, mi cabeza jugando con la posibilidad de que Edward quizás ha llegado ahí en vez de a nuestra casa.

De ser el caso, me encargaría de arreglar cuentas con él más tarde. Pero él había vuelto y era lo único que importaba.

El corazón se me cae a los pies al cruzar la entrada y ver la imagen frente a mí.

Ahí, sentado en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, con su cuerpo largo y delgado que yacía encorvado hacia adelante y su frente apoyada contra la palma de una de sus manos…está Jasper.

Su camiseta verde está rota en el hombro y alrededor de éste, completamente empapada de sangre. Algunas vendas improvisadas rodean lo que parece una herida profunda, pero al parecer, ya no hay hemorragia.

—¿Qué pasó?

Alza su cabeza al sonido de mi voz. Su rostro está más pálido que de costumbre, pero los músculos de su mandíbula están endurecidos y su ceño fruncido.

—Alguien nos delató —exclama con voz ronca —. Algún soplón de mierda fue a ventilar todo a Félix. El plan original era… —me observa nuevamente —…No puedo decírtelo, él me mataría.

—¿Edward? ¿Dónde está él?

—Tuvimos que improvisar un tercer plan, porque el segundo también se había ido a la mierda.

—Jasper, ¿dónde está?

Pero él parece ignorarme.

—Todo iba bien. Estábamos a punto de llegar a la frontera y… Entonces, empezó el tiroteo. Venían tras nosotros, habían aparecido de la nada y ninguno pudo detectarlos… —cierra los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza —. Perdimos a Peter, Alec debe estar en las mismas condiciones que yo… —suelta una risa, acompañada de una mueca de dolor —… y todo se fue a la mierda —. Abre sus ojos, ahora aún más, mirando algún punto en la pared a mi espalda.

Mi garganta es un verdadero nudo de nervios y emociones que están por estallar.

—Si no fuera por Alice, ahora me estaría desangrando…

—Estaba intentando dormir, cuando sentí un golpe en la puerta —. La aludida entra en la cocina, con lo que parecen algodón, gasas y alcohol en sus manos. Se para a un lado de Jasper, comenzando a retirar las vendas usadas y limpiar la herida, ignorando las muecas de dolor que él ofrece —. Y cuando la abrí, éste estúpido se desplomó a mis pies.

—Siempre me has tenido a tus pies… —intenta sonreír, mirándola.

Me siento invisible, como siendo la espectadora de un rencuentro que, a pesar de los reproches y las muecas de dolor, es perfecto.

El estómago se me revuelve por las nauseas y las lágrimas acumulándose dentro de mí.  
¿Por qué ellos podían estar así, juntos y observándose? Y yo, ¿no merecía tener lo mío también? ¿Por qué no me decían que había sucedido?

—¡Maldita sea! –elevo la voz, logrando que ambos me observen —. No me importa si luego de esto empiezan a tener sexo sobre la mesa y después te desangras. Pero, mierda, dime de una vez dónde está él. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Lo siento.

—¿Uh? ¿Lo sientes? —me acerco, haciendo a Alice a un lado y plantándome frente al idiota, dispuesta a sacarle las palabras a golpes si es necesario. Por suerte, ella no hace intento de acercarse nuevamente—. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme? Eres un hijo de puta, Whitlock. Un gran hijo de puta y un aún más grande estúpido sin crees que voy a conformarme con eso.

—Masen me salvó la vida. Había sólo una cosa que podía hacer por devolverle la mano.

—¡Por la mierda, dime de una vez! —grito, con mi voz quebrándose.

—Él se fue, ¿ok? —suelta entre dientes, observándome con una mezcla de furia y culpa —. Y no va a volver, así que te recomiendo esperar sentada o, mejor, podrías comenzar a buscar hombre en otro lado, porque el dinero ya no te llegará tan fácil.

Y ya no puedo ni quiero contenerme. La palma de mi mano choca contra su mejilla con fuerza, dejando en mi piel la quemazón del contacto.

—¡Bella! —siento los dedos de Alice enredarse en torno a mi antebrazo y tirar de mí hacia atrás, alejándome de él.

Mi mirada está desenfocada, nublada. Mis piernas a punto de ceder al peso de mi cuerpo que pide por dejarme caer.  
_  
Entonces, Edward estaba_… No puedo pensarlo.

—No puedo creer que dijeras eso. O que seas tan frío al decir que…él… —sacudo mi cabeza con rapidez —. Nunca quise el dinero… —susurro, retrocediendo y apoyando todo mi peso contra el muro a mi espalda… —Nunca le pedí nada. Es más, si hubo algo que_ sí_le pedí fue que dejara esos planes ridículos de conseguir más. ¿Para qué? No necesitábamos nada.

—Lo sé… —exclama en voz baja, sin observarme —…y fuiste buena para él.

Alice hace amago de acercarse a mí, pero permanece en su lugar. No puedo soportar la expresión de lástima en su rostro.

—Puede que estemos en esta vida corrupta —Jasper vuelve a hablar —. Es cierto, es la realidad y para la mayoría no es más que suciedad. Y también lo es que muchos se pierden en medio de tanta distorsión. Pero hay algunos de nosotros que podemos valorar lo bueno cuando está frente a nuestros ojos —, los suyos viajan a Alice brevemente —. Y, él no es uno más. Masen es… —aclara su garganta —… era mi amigo. Había cambiado, se había suavizado y tú tuviste mucho que ver en eso. Pero era feliz —susurra, dándome una mirada corta —. Sin embargo, hay algo que debiste tener claro siempre y es que no puedes cambiar lo que somos. Esto… —hace un pequeño círculo en el aire —…esto es lo que siempre hemos sido, lo que en esencia es Masen.

—No puedo oír más… —susurro, alejándome del muro y retirando de mis mejillas las lágrimas que seguían cayendo —. No quiero oír más.

—Lo siento…

—Calla, por favor —. Me siento derrotada y tan, tan cansada.

—Bella… —lo observo una última vez antes de salir por la puerta —. Él me pidió que… —frunce el ceño, mirando a Alice —…me pidió que te dijera que te cuidaras, que no hicieras nada estúpido. Por él.

Quiero reír, aunque también quiero llorar aún más fuerte. _Hombre estúpido, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?_

—Tú le dijiste que no te olvidara. Y el prometió, no hacerlo…Él no va a hacerlo.

Salgo corriendo. Corro por el pasillo del departamento hacia la puerta principal. Corro por el corredor del tercer piso, resbalando sin llegar a caer. Y sigo corriendo, bajando los escalones uno a uno y tropezando en el último.

Entonces, con mis rodillas adoloridas sobre el cemento frío y el agua humedeciéndome la cabeza y los hombros, por fin la realidad me cae encima. Y es más fría y fuerte que la propia lluvia. Es hielo cayendo a pedazos y cortándome por dentro.

Él nunca regresaría.

.

.

.

…_y sé que el amor duele  
(*)_

_._

_._

_._

_(*) And I know that love is mean, and love hurts_ -Blue Jeans, Lana del Rey.

**NA**:

Hola, por allá. ¿Sabor dulce-amargo? Espero les haya gustado esta historia que disfruté un montón escribiendo. Si nunca han oído la canción, háganlo. Cien por ciento recomendada, al igual que el video que es muy hermoso. Si ya la conocían, ojalá haya cubierto sus expectativas. Siempre pueden dejar su opinión en un comentario. Muchas gracias de antemano :-)  
Y bueno, mientras estaba escribiéndola y juntando ideas en mi cabeza, nació la posibilidad de continuarla –quizás con un segundo y último capítulo. Si decido que la trama lo amerita y la mayoría de ustedes lo pide, trabajaré en ello. Será un desafío interesante. Si no… ¿fin? ;-)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
